The Name is Sonic! Period!
by ShidesuHejjihoggu
Summary: Every Sonic fan knows not to speak Sonic's real name...But, what if someone did? And, what if Sonic heard...? Attempt at a CreepyPasta. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody, ShidesuHejjihoggu here! In honor of Halloween, I decided to write a CreepyPasta! I have read a TON of these, so hopefully I can draw on the inspiration from them and make this a success!**

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to SEGA!**

**The Name is Sonic! Period!**

It started out normally.

There had been nothing strange or bad happening.

Except for…

"Oh, son of a _bitch!_"

The frustration of a 20 year old Human gamer. This was not unusual, as she tended to get frustrated easily.

Currently, she was playing the remake of one of the older Sonic games, _Sonic __Adventure __2: __Battle_. She was trying to see how quickly she could defeat the final boss, Finalhazard.

Needless to say, she wasn't doing a very good job, as she kept getting knocked back by the…bubble things…

'Come on, I just need two more damn hits!'

Glancing at the Ring count, she noticed that she only had about 23 Rings left.

"Faker, you better not make me lose…" she half muttered to the golden hedgehog she was controlling at the moment, Super Sonic.

If one were to glance around her room, they would see that she seemed to favor the other controllable hedgehog in this fight, Shadow.

On her bed, there were four Shadow the Hedgehog plushies, two Sonic the Werehog plushies, and a Left 4 Dead Hunter plushie.

Hanging on the wall was a Shadow the Hedgehog wall scroll.

On her desk, there was a Shadow figure that she had to have standing at an angle or else it would keep falling over. Next to that, a keychain of the ebony hedgehog.

Finally, as if to prove her allegiance to the red streaked one, she was wearing a Shadow fleece cap.

Back to the game.

Now only a few inches away from the swelled weak spot she needed to hit, she pressed the B button on the controller to boost Sonic downwards…

But, now only did the weak spot move at the last second, but Super Sonic was yet again hit and knocked backwards, this time by one of the moving lasers.

"Aw, COME ON! Quit fantasizing about Shadow being chained to your bed, damn it!" the Human yelled, panicking because the Ring count now read 14. She could hear the concerned yell of Shadow, albeit in his Japanese voice, in the background.

Although focusing on the fight, she started doing worse as her temper mounted, until…

The Ring count hit zero. While still on that second to last hit. Only a centimeter away from Finalhazard's weak spot.

"God fucking damn son of bitch! I fucking hate you, Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog!" the furious female Human yelled-

_**BOOM!**_

-Only to jump in surprise and fright at the sound of a thunderclap. Her ears were slightly sensitive to loud noises, and she had once been home alone as a young child during a hurricane. The fear that the roof would come crashing down upon her left her nervous and paranoid during any type of storm.

The fact that her parents and brother were currently out of the house didn't help…

The lights flickered slightly, and then, of course, the game froze, an error screen popping up onto the screen.

Groaning, she threw the controller onto the carpeted floor and went to shut the game off.

But, nothing happened.

"_What did you call me?"_

Slightly confused about the sudden English voice coming from the old TV since, as mentioned before, she had the Japanese voices on, she turned towards the screen.

And took a step back, for on the screen, facing her and looking ready to kill, was something that was impossible to witness in the current game.

Sonic the _Werehog_.

Having read a lot of CreepyPastas on the internet, she quickly tried to dismiss the turn of events as the effects of her growing paranoia.

Another rumble of thunder.

"_Well?"_

'This is bad, this is really, really bad…' she thought, trying not to panic.

After spending a few years Role-Playing with a friend who took on the role of a temperamental Werehog while she herself RP'd as Shadow, who ended up becoming Werehog's submissive slave (1), she somehow managed to mentally associate the sound of thunder to the growls of an angry Werehog.

Needless to say, she had the feeling if she answered, it would only confirm what was happening. As it was, she was trying not to dive into the mindset of "Slave Shadow," as she referred to him sometimes.

Although flinching at another loud thunderclap, the Human tried to remain calm.

"_Still nothing? Well, perhaps you need a little more convincing…"_

"What-?" Her eyes widened when Sonic vanished from the screen; then she heard the sound of tearing cloth. She turned towards the sound, and let out a cry of dismay and anger at the sight of her Shadow and Hunter plushies being ripped to shreds by none other than Sonic.

"Son of a-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a chilling glare aimed at her.

But, it wasn't just the glare.

Sonic's eyes were a lighter color. Yellow, to be more specific.

The same shade as Werehog's eyes in the RP. And the fanfics she had written based off of the RP.

Unconsciously, she stepped back a few paces, a shiver going down her spine. Her mind was screaming that this wasn't happening, and it took all her self control just to stay standing.

She would have run out of the room altogether, but she knew she wouldn't get very far; Sonic's stretchy arms would easily grab her.

"Surprised? Heh, you of all people shouldn't be…after all, _you_ made me this way."

"…" It was true; she was the one who came up with the idea to make Werehog a dark entity. Hell, she came up with all the ideas for the RP. The past between Sonic and Shadow aboard the ARK, Sonic having multiple personalities…Shadow becoming a Werehog, turning him into a pup, the abuse he suffered…

It was all because of her…

Another thunderclap. She flinched.

Sonic gave her an impatient look. "Now, I'll ask you again. What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

Pushing down her fear to the best of her ability, the Human took a deep breath and calmly, yet softly, said, "I called you by your real name. Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog."

"That. Is. _Not_. My Name!" Before she knew it, a large clawed hand swung at her, and she reflexively moved out of the way.

But not fast enough.

The tips of the claws scratched her left shoulder, leaving a few slightly deep marks. With her high pain tolerance, she quickly ignored the stinging pain.

But, the fact that she had gotten hurt at all made her freeze. Sure Sonic had torn up her plushies, but it hadn't sunken into her mind that this was real.

Not until now.

Another slash aimed at her, and she flinched, reflexively shielding her face with her right arm. However, the claws tore through her shirt and scratched the left side of her stomach this time, leaving three shallow, yet still going to scar over, marks.

Sonic then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to him.

Stumbling forward, she lost her balance and fell onto the carpet, gaining a few carpet burns.

Despite being 10 inches taller than Sonic in his Werehog form, her rising panic, and her current position, was making her feel smaller.

"My name is _Sonic_. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?" he growled.

She may have been intimidated, but she wasn't going to back down without a fight. "…You can't make me call you that…I'll call you what I want…Faker."

Big mistake.

She was suddenly crushed by the weight on top of her.

"What are you-! Get the fuck off me, you damn Faker!"

"The name is Sonic! Period! And I'm gonna make sure you remember it!"

As claws ripped through her clothes, and at times, her skin, the realization of what was about to happen fully hit her, and she struggled…

"_No! __No, __no, __no!__"_

_**BOOM!**_

…Only to bolt upright, shivering and gasping for breath on her bed.

Had it all been just a dream…? A sick, horrible dream?

She certainly hoped so…she had had dreams similar to this, but none quite so realistic…not even the one where she had experienced the tragedy that befell upon the ARK through Shadow's eyes.

Realizing she was covered in sweat, and wanting to forget the details of her nightmare, she got out of bed, letting out a soft yelp of surprise and fear at the sound of another soft thunderclap, and she got together a new set of clothes and went to shower.

About 15 minutes later, she was drying out her hair with a towel, when the lights flickered.

She froze, her body going tense.

Then, after a few seconds, she let herself relax, and, while drying off some more, she noticed something strange…

Two small scars.

On her left shoulder.

Feeling a sense of dread, she looked down at her stomach.

And found three scars there as well.

All of which looked as though they had been made with something sharp.

Like claws.

Trying not to panic, she quickly got dressed before reaching for her glasses…

And let out a squeak of terror when, after the lights flickered again, there on the counter, where her clothes once were, sat a 30 inch tall Sonic the Werehog plushie.

Only, this one had yellow eyes.

And written in the steam on the mirror, was a message:

_The name in Sonic! Period!_

**Fin.**

**…Wow, I think I completely screwed this up…but, this was just an attempt at a CreepyPasta, so I don't know if I'm ever going to write one again.**

**Pretty much everything that happened in this actually happened to me in real life, except for the ending, obviously. The "dream" part with Sonic was even a dream I had once. Except, y'know, it wasn't because I called Sonic by his real name. It was just a weird dream that had no origin. The room and everything in it? Mine. XD**

**In case you're wondering, yes, I actually did yell "Quit fantasizing about Shadow being chained to your bed!" at Sonic once during the Finalhazard fight.**

**(1)- Sound familiar my frequent readers? As stated in a later part in this, two of my other stories are based off of this RP. The RP is just done for fun, though. To be honest, I don't remember how I came up with the idea to make Shadow Werehog's little slave. Oh well.**

**Did I do good? Or was it horrible as hell? Let me know, 'kay? No flamies, but any tips on how to improve for the future would be nice.**

**Bye for now!**

**ShidesuHejjihoggu**


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu


End file.
